The Ghost of the Zone
by EvilElmo23
Summary: The exclusion zone where many go to run from their problems or find their own weight in artefacts. The Ghost of the zone follows a man with a past that contains horrors just as dark as the zone its self. From a squad leader of two to a free lancer that helps take down c-conciseness. Prepare to be punched in the face by the zone its self as this adventure horror takes you on a ride


"Shut it will ya', the chimera can hear you as well as it can sniff you out. Now get low, find a vantage point and wait for my shot" Blood Hound and Snap quit their petty argument about which bit of the chimera was the tastiest and focused on the job at hand. Ghost looked back at Blood Hound and Snap and pointed towards the catwalk that stood rusted in the flash freeze wind above the ventilation complex signalling to get to higher ground before attacking the beast.

Luckily enough for Ghost and his men the wind was pushing their sent down wind and the beast was asleep. Ghost gave the order to move slowly towards the ladder. Every footstep was covered by the sound of the gushing wind until it stopped dead in its tracks, as did the wind so did Ghost and his men. The chimera had felt the sudden change in atmosphere as well and awoken sharply.

Ghost had no choice but to tell his men to open fire and try to kill the chimera before the emission hit, or before the chimera realised they were there and got the upper hand on them. Ghost raised his dirt covered AKM, flicked the safety down, aimed for the chest, flicked the fire select to single shot and squeezed off a round. The first round had punctured the chimera's lung, Ghost knew this because the beast dropped like a sack of potatoes and roared in agony.

Blood Hound and Snap had followed tilt with their twelve gauge pump-action shotguns. Ghost had no time to waste and squeezed off another round and another and another throwing grime and dirt off of his most prised rifle. The chimera however was not going down without a fight, it picked its self-up and pounced on Ghost pinning him down and knocking his rifle out of his hands. The chimera was not going to bite the dust without taking one of them with it to hell. But Ghost had no intention of parting the world of the living that easy, he drew out his Machete and cut of its left front leg with somewhat easy then using that to his advantage to push the chimera on its back where he pulled out his sawn-off Remington double barrel out its holster on the side of his right leg and put both slugs into its chest, ending the chimera's blood lust and life. "Snap grab your hack saw and take that thing's head, Blood Hound take my machete and rip that thing open and take its remaining heart and any salvable meat still left on it. I'm going to check out how far off the emission is and where it's coming from." Ghost surveyed the sky and land equally looking for any immediate signs of the emission. Ghost looked back at Blood Hound and Snap which both had returned to their argument about what part of the beast they should eat first. Ghost couldn't help but smile under his plastic, low-budget gas mask which seemed to only mask the smell of the zone and not much else. Lightning could be seen very close to the train yard seven hundred some-what metres away from their location and the booming, ear deafening thunder followed at the heels of the massive surge of electricity. "Blood, Snap, how much longer are you two going to be? We don't have much fucking time!" Ghost didn't need the answer he knew too well they had to hide now. "I hope you got what you wanted because we have to leg it, now!" The emission grew closer and closer by the minute. Ghost looked around for a place deep enough and big enough to hide all three. But found nothing. The emission was almost right over their heads. "GHOST UP THERE!" Snap had shouted over the enclosing emission while pointing to the rusted catwalk that lead into a hole into the top of the ventilation complex. Ghost had all but nodded sending Blood Hound, Snap and himself running for the ladder. Snap being the agile of them all ran, swung his Mossberg 500 on his back letting it hang from its rifle strap, and sprung up to the fifth rung of the ladder and climbed like a spider on crack. Blood Hound was the second to go up climbing the rungs of the ladder one at a time weighted down by the head of the Chimera as well as the meat they had harvested from the beast. By the time Blood Hound had got half way up the ladder Snap was already at the top screaming down. "HURRY THE FUCK UP! THE BLOW OUT IS ALMOST ONTOP OF US!" Ghost was just beginning his ascend up the ladder two rung's at a time. He turned his head upwards and yelled "SNAP DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE GET TO COVER AND SECURE IT!" Snap nodded and ran for the hole in the ventilation complex. A minute had past and Blood Hound had finished climbing the ladder and had now started running across the rusted catwalk. With each heavy step the walk way creaked and shed rust covered materials. Ghost had reached the top of the ladder and ran full pelt for the opening. Blood Hound had dived into the cover of the ventilation complex and was now looking helplessly at Ghost as the emission started to engulf the area around them in a red haze of radiation and other chemicals which brought a painful but quick death. Ghost was nearing the entrance of the ventilation complex, his one hope of seeing another day ever again. He saw his companions poking their heads out from behind a steel sheet as they ushered him with their hands and eyes with such ferocity. Ghost was seconds away from safety when the catwalk had, had enough and started to collapse. Ghost had no choice but to dive for cover, the moment he had pounced from the collapsing walkway the emission had caught up covering him in the red haze of death.

Ghost slid into the cover of the ventilation complex in immense pain, clutching his stomach and groaning in agony. Both Snap and Blood Hound looked at Ghost knowing nothing could be done with what they had. And they could not leave the safety of the ventilation complex due to the emission for now which covered all of Yanov. Snap turned to Blood Hound and said "He's fucked Blood, we should just put him out of his misery now" Blood Hound grabbed Snap by his SunRise suit and pulled him close and said in a demonic tone "He still has a fucking chance now look around and find something we can carry him out of here on while I give various drugs to numb the pain" Snap couldn't believe it but did as he was told. Blood Hound returned his attention to Ghost, to the man who had saved his life countless times, the man who helped turned the hopeless egotistic rookie into an experienced fearless STALKER. Before Blood Hound could administer the first injection of zone produced morphine Snap skidded next to Ghost's body holding a glowing green orb.  
"What in the actual fuck is that Snap?"  
"What does it look like? It's an artefact dummy"  
"Yes but what kind fuck face?"  
"Listen here you-"  
"Would you two fucking can it *breath* I don't want the last *breath* thing I hear is you *breath* fucking arguing" Ghost had said with laboured breathing.  
Snap and Blood Hound snapped their attention to the task at hand.  
"So what are the rads on that thing?"  
"I'm not sure my Geiger counter wasn't picking anything up"  
Blood Hound pulled out his Geiger counter over the mysterious glowing green object but received no indicator of radiation. He had a quizzical look on his face as he passed his counter over the object slowly several times. "Fucking dammit, pay an arm and a leg for the best Geiger counter on the market and the piece of crap doesn't even work" Then an idea crossed his mind, he put down the weird object and pulled out a tear drop out of its container and ran his Geiger counter over it and the machine picked up the radiation from the object just fine. He put the tear drop in its container and picked up the glowing green orb.  
"Snap ever heard of the myth the Oasis?"  
"Oasis? What is is?"  
"It's meant to be some sort of artefact that has incredible healing abilities. You know meant to be able to cure cancer and shit like that"  
"Shit wish I found that thing years ago"  
"Wait you had cancer?"  
"Na gonorrhoea, man wish I didn't miss sex ed in highschool"  
"You know what Snap I don't even know where to begin"  
"How about giving Ghost here the artefact"  
"Oh yeah"  
When Blood Hound started to get up and walk to Ghost a massive shockwave echoed throughout the zone sending Blood Hound and the artefact crashing onto the rusted walkway. Blood Hound had put his hands in front of his body as an involuntary action and let the artefact drop. Time all but seemed to stand still for the three hunters for what seemed like hours but only lasting nano-seconds. The green orb bounced off of the walkway and fell fifteen feet to the hard floor below. The horror shown on the faces of the hunters said it all. That one of them had just condemned one of them to death.  
"SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT, SHIT FUCK FUCKITTY FUCK SHIT"  
"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DROP IT"  
"I LOST MY FUCKING FOOTING, I DIDN'T MEAN IT"  
"Just go check on see if it's fucked"  
"See if it's fucked are you-"  
"Just do it fuck up, I am going to stay here with Ghost and pump him with more meds"

Blood left for the ladder without hesitation, sliding down by the rails holding the rust covered ladder together. Blood Hound landing fast and hard on the concrete slab sending particles of dust and dirt rising up from the floor. "Where the fuck is it?" he said to himself. Rustling and snarling could be heard from one of the surrounding grey radiation infested shrubs. The snarling and barking could only mean one thing. Pseudodog. Blood Hound pulled his Mossberg 500 from its holster and half-pumped the cocking mechanism checking if the slug round was indeed still left in the chamber. The rustling and snarling stopped, and then a heavy demonic bark ripped through the complex. Blood Hound turned to see a Pseudodog pounce in his direction. Everything seemed to slow down, sound ceased to exist, even the emission outside was a numb white noise. The only noise Blood Hound could hear is that of his own heartbeat. Blood Hound met the eyes of the blood crazed mutant with his own dark red eyes piercing that of the fowl mutant's black eyes as he slid the half-cocked pumping mechanism forward and firing off the slug round right into the mutants forehead. Sending it falling downward and sliding to his feet, sound seem to return as he ejected the spent round and loaded it with another only to put the new fresh round to the mutant's head for clarification. He loaded his Mossberg 500 with fresh imported buckshot rounds and started to look for the Oasis.

A few feet from where the ladder stood there it was, pulsing as if it had a heart beat sending small amounts of green ooze on the floor. Blood Hound ran and slid next to the dying artefact sending dirt and rocks flying against a pale paint striped wall. 'Fuck this thing is fucked, well let's pick it up and see if can't do Ghost some good' as Blood Hound thought to himself while picking up the artefact a small amount of ooze got onto his cut invested hands. Blood Hound could feel small amounts of tingling and stings all across his hands; he shifted the weight of the artefact onto one of his hands and looked at his free hand. He wiped some of the free ooze on his jacket and looked at his hand through the cracked lenses of his worn but imported M40 gas mask. Even through the crack lenses he could see that fresh and old cuts alike had disappeared. 'This must be the healing fact of the Oasis' Blood Hound thought to himself. Blood Hound had put the Oasis in a huge zip lock bag to help contain the spillage. He put the bag into one of his spare artefact containers that he carried on his belt and started to climb the rust incrusted ladder to the decaying walkway above.

As he reached the top of the rusted walkway the emission outside started to die down but that didn't mean Ghost was safe, not by a long shot. Ghost had passed out from the pain but Snap was still pumping him with various zone produced drugs that his body could handle. "Did ya find the Oasis all right Blood?"  
"Yeah Snap I did but the only way it's going to help Ghost is by rubbing the contents to the inside of his suit"  
"What? How is that supposed to help him? Wont all the unknown chemicals kill him?"  
"There are unknown chemicals killing him now, plus the contents of the artefact stick to your clothing and heal fresh and old wounds alike"  
"How is that even… you know what it doesn't matter lets crack it open and start doing it" The desperation in Snaps voice wasn't even being masked at this point. Blood Hound reached around to one of his spare artefact containers and produced the zip lock bag that contained the Oasis heart. The bag containing the Oasis heart was filled to the brim with the green liquid and the Oasis was pulsing a lot faster now. Blood Hound and Snap didn't have time to stare, they had to get Ghost's Sunrise suit off and start layering the insides with the green ooze. Within seconds they had Ghost stripped nude and had placed him in his own sleeping bag. They layered the insides of the suit, chest area, sleeves, trousers and even his gas mask. There was still enough ooze left to cover both Snap and Blood Hounds suits, but that would have to wait. They pulled Ghost out from his nude slumber and put his Sunrise suit back on.

Within minutes Ghost began to regain consciousness wondering why his friends were covering the insides of their suits with green ooze from a zip lock bag. Ghost dismissed the weirdness and looked for his pack in search of something to eat. By the time Ghost had found his pack, opened a can of imported baked beans and ate them, his companions had finished slathering the green ooze onto the insides of their suits and had put them on. All that lay from the weirdness was a green ooze incrusted zip lock bag and a dark green shell of what looks like an artefact, but Ghost could care less. He was out of the clutches of death for another day and that's all that mattered. The emission had passed on from the Yanov area and Ghost and his team could venture back to the train station. Ghost and his team moved from the ventilation complex onto the surrounding area around it, they could see a pack of dogs where they had killed the Chimera. The dogs picked their heads up from the half eaten corpse and stared in the direction of the trio for a few a moments before deciding that the Chimera was good enough, for now. Ghost paid them no notice and walked on where as his companions un-holstered their side arms just in case. Blood Hound went to the extent of cocking his APS just for good measure, other than that the situation was un-eventful.

As Ghost and his crew approached the train station, down the cracked grey road leading from the old army check point they could see a group of local thugs heading their way. Ghost had been in the zone long enough to know they weren't just going to walk right on by each other. See the local Russian/Ukrainian Mafia had been whittled down by Mutants, STALKER's, DUTY and the Army with inside of a period of two months. There are plenty of places to go to in the zone but none that are as safe for small groups as The Dump, Zanton and Jupiter. Unfortunately for regular STALKERS such as Ghost and his men the local bandits were tough and ruthless. Rumour has it that the bandits that roam around in the Jupiter area are some of the ruthless and blood thirsty the Mafia had to offer, all of which in turn are led by an even more blood thirsty man by the name of Scythe.

Lucky enough for Ghost and his men there was a shelled out car lying on its rust covered bottom on the west side of the road, room for which Ghost took full advantage of placing him and his crew on the southern side of the car, waiting for the bandits to get closer to their position. Within minutes the group of bandits were in range for their slug and dart rounds to do wonders. Ghost switched his shredder rounds for a mix of Amour Piercing and shredder rounds, a ratio of one AP to two shredders. He cocked the loading mechanism sending a grimed up shredder round onto the cracked pavement and sending a clean Amour Piercing round into the breach. He then switched out the buckshot rounds out of his sawn-off for one slug and one home-made dragon breath then leaving it in its easy reach holster on his leg. The lead bandit was feet away from the car and his friends were a few feet behind him. In an instant Ghost stood up and pulled out his sawn-off double barrel shotgun and fired both rounds into the lead bandits head, causing his brains to burst out of the back of his skull before the dragon breath cooked whatever was left. The bandit was dead well before he hit the ground. Ghost then sent his shotgun into its holster and raised his AKM and put it into burst fire. Blood Hound and Snap had already dropped a bandit each leaving a total of five left. Ghost fixed his sights on one of the five who was running towards a thick tree, Ghost ended his wretched life with a burst to his mid-section sending blood and bits of lung out the other side as the AP pierced his Kevlar vest and the shredder rounds worked through his body, Ghost whispered to himself "You can run but you'll only die tired". One of the remaining four thought it would be a good idea if he charged the cover with his machete in one hand and his M1911 .45 in the other firing with zero remorse. Then it hit him, this was Scythe's right hand Machete. The man responsible for carving up one of Ghost's old crew members and having her fed to mutants. Ghost's sense explode in rage and anger, it empowered him to let his rifle hang from his torso as he pulled out his shotgun and reloaded both barrels with two of his remaining dragon breath rounds. As he snapped the handle into the barrels, time seemed to slow down and his vision began to blur red with rage, he raised the now improvised double barreled flamethrower and cocked one of the barrels. Taking aim at Machetes lower half he fired the cocked barrel sending flames around his legs causing the beast of a man to stop dead in his tracks and fall to the ground in pain. He laid there screaming and hollering in pain as the white phosphorus went to work. Ghost ignored the pain full screams and switched to his AKM by sliding his side arm into its holster and firing a burst at a bandit running towards his dying leader. Ghost couldn't help but think that there was honor amongst murders and thieves. But all that honour did for the courage filled bandit was get his heart and most likely his lungs torn apart by AP and shredder rounds. The bandit slid right next to his dying leader even if he was a life away from helping him. Ghost scanned the area for the remaining two only to just realise that his friends had left his side, to his relief it was to capture the remaining two bandits. They marched out of the shrubs with both the amour clad bandits and their weapons slung on their backs.  
"Boss man! What do you want to do with these two" Snap yelled out to Ghost. Ghost sat on the shell of the car inches away from the dying bandit who was now clutching his legs and moaning in agony.  
"Set'em down on their knees and take off their helmets" Ghost barked back, not for his crew's sake but to intimate the bandits a little.

Blood Hound and Snap did just that, Blood used his upper body strength to push his bandit onto his knees and ripped his helmet off viscously sending it rolling towards ghost. Snap being not as muscular kicked one of the bandits knees out from underneath him sending his knees hard onto the now blood soaked road enticing a curse which was cut short as Snap ripped the cloth from the top of his head as well as his gas mask.  
"What are you going to do? Huh coward? Kill us in cold blood?!" Called out one of the bandits  
"Well if you give us your stash co-ordinates and gear then we'll let you go, no problem" Ghost replied  
"And if we don't mister big shot" Shot back the other bandit. Ghost once again let his rifle hang from his torso as he pulled his shotgun out of its holster and cocked the remaining barrel. He then hung it over Machetes lower torso and fired the remaining dragon breath round, sending flames and phosphors into his stomach and intestines causing screaming of pain and anger from the bandit. The two other bandits were now wide eyed watching intensely as their leader slowly started to die once again.  
"Now listen here you fucking scum give us what we want, what you have stolen from fellow loners or so help me not even the wish granter will be able to save your sorry asses from a pain full demise" Ghost was now getting to the mean guy act and he was going to go through with whatever punishment he could think of to get information out of these two. He jumped off of the shelled out car and dropped his shotgun into its holster and picking up the machete that had butchered so many. Ghost looked at in detail shooting a glance at the two cowering bandits before plunging it into its owner's chest. This received a gurgle in turn as blood started to pool into Machetes lungs. Ghost bent down within ear shot of the dying monster and whispered  
"That's for Smoke you sick twist cunt" Ghost only got a gurgle of blood in return but it was enough to make him smile behind his mask. Ghost slowly rose up staring at the cowering bandits who now either were shaking with fear or adrenaline, it didn't matter because the moment he ripped the machete out of its owner's chest the two bandits froze in place. And they started pleading for their lives. "Shut It!" Ghost boomed and as if on queue they both stopped their blabbering.  
"Just give us what we want and you can go, no _Smoke_ and mirrors, no tricks" One of the bandits must have remembered the name and who he was dealing with because his eyes started to widen even more.  
"Oh shit you're that loner… that Ghost fella, look man we were just doing what we were told to do"  
" I'm not going to ask again" Ghost started to walk towards the pair slowly trying to look fearful as possible  
The bandit now terrified beyond any measure started dropping his rucksack sliding whatever his coat pockets contained towards Ghost "Look man take our gear, here's my phone the code's 4077 you'll find all stash information under the note section just please don't kill me" Ghost stopped a few feet away from the bandit where the phone lied. Apron picking it up and entering the code he went straight to the note section on the smart phone. "Ahh you were even kind enough to list what was in each stash and who it belongs to. Thank you."  
"So we can leave, no problems?"  
"Yeah you can leave, just save me spot"  
" A Spot in whe-" The bandit was cut short by a buckshot round to the skull. Sending bits of skull and brain matter all over the place.  
"In hell dumb ass. You new guy, go to your boss and tell him the Ghost still lingers. MOVE!" And with that the bandit got up and ran towards the army check point, not even giving Ghost and his men a second look.  
"Well that's one down Ghost only three more aye"  
"No Snap we slaughter every single one'em, for every minute she is not with us they will pay with a litre of blood. Now grab what looks useful and sellable and lets head back to camp"  
After a while of searching Ghost and his crew had what they wanted, the thought had crossed his mind to leave them with more dignity, then Smoke crossed his mind and the idea went right out the window.

Apron arriving inside the train station Ghost and his men were greeted by Hawaiian the trader and most of the senior STALKERS, ranging from loners to Freedom and Duty members. Ghost took the 'meat pack' from Blood and gave him the bag loaded with looted gear from earlier, Snap did the same handing over the looted gear while Snap would go to Uncle Yar to help him cook the meat he had collected from the beast earlier. Ghost however was going to see the head Huntress to hand over the proof of the kill to complete the job.

Ghost started to make his way towards the stair well and to the basement level of the complex where the Huntress Diana and all of the hunters who have earned the title reside. The area was well lit showing off the grey cracked walls and the trophies of beasts that hung from them. As with the main complex above Ghost received a warm welcome by everyone. Ghost approached Diana and her Guards while holding the 'meat pack' over his shoulders'.  
"Ahh my dear Ghost how goes the hunt, hope the emission wasn't too much of an issue"  
"The hunt went well Diana I have proof of the kill plus the organ requested"  
"My dear boy you always seem to come through for me, my client and STALKERs in the surrounding area will be pleased. Here is the 25000 RU I promised and you will receive 25% extra when I get the money from the client."  
"Thank you huntress I will be awaiting your call, enjoy your coming evening"  
"You too keeper of the shadows and of the valley"

Ghost thought to himself 'Keeper of the shadows and of the valley aye, only in the sight of recent events does that seem to mean something'. The thing to cut Ghost from his thoughts was seeing a rookie STALKER checking out Blood Hounds back pack and side arm while Blood was bartering with Hawaiian. Ghost produced a loud clicking noise from his mouth three times which in turn caused Blood Hound to swing around and punch the STALKER eyeing his gear square in the forehead as in not to break anything. The un-named STALKER flew back with such velocity sending him crashing at the feet of a few loners who were minding their own business and enjoying their down time at the other side of the room. Before the STALKER could get up Blood Hound had produced his side arm aiming and starring down the shell of a STALKER. Ghost was glad he had setup the coding system for his crew, made it easier to handle situations like this instead of just pulling a gun on the guy and hoping he didn't make a run for it or worse.

Snap poked his head out of the arch way and surveyed the scene to make sure he wasn't needed. He saw Blood Hound standing over a STALKER and figured out that a warm meal was more important. Ghost on the other hand figured the situation that laid in-front of him had priority over a warm meal. Because Ghost knew Blood Hound better than anyone and if left alone he would eat this poor rookie alive just for breathing in his direction. Ghost jogged over to Blood Hound and whispered in his ear.  
"Hey Blood it's not worth the effort, continue your trade then grab a bite to eat I'll deal with this" And with that Blood let out a growl and headed back to his bartering with Hawaiian.  
"I wouldn't bother getting up if I was you rookie" Ghost said as the unnamed STALKER started to try and find his feet.  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so" Ghost said as he pushed and held down the STALKER with his boot.  
"And who are you god?"  
"No, but I am the keeper of the shadows and the valley which is the next best thing and I have no problem letting fear walk back over here and consume you where you lay"  
"Ahh so an ignorant bible banger who think he's top because he has a- Ghost cut the rookie short by adding more pressure  
"Wrong my ignorant friend I'm actually a firm believer of Odin and Thor and the grand ending known as Valhalla but it's good to know your educated, that'll keep you alive a few more minutes than the average rookie that comes through this area"  
"How do you figure I went to school?"  
"Because you have such a narrow minded vision on the bible and the faith it creates and the fact you know where the passage is from means you must have read it enough times to interpret what I said"  
"Fair enough" said the rookie with laboured breathing.  
"Now tell me what you were doing looking at my brothers' gear?" Asked Ghost as he released pressure but still keeping his foot on the rookie's chest.  
"A bunch of guys had held me and my group at gun point and killed everyone but me and took our stuff and that rifle on your brothers' back looked a lot like my rifle that was taken"  
"Describe the guys who took your gear"  
"They were in black sport jackets and black vests with a red diamond on the chest and all were wearing balaclavas except one who was brandishing a Light Machine Gun and wearing a skull face mask"  
"I see. Blood Hound grab that AK on your back and bring it here will ya" Blood Hound did as he was asked and continued with his own business  
"So how can you prove that this is your rifle"  
"Well it's an AKS-74 with a modified trigger system to allow five round bursts instead of three, the butt stock should be carbon fibre and on the right side of the receiver it should have grass scratched into it"  
Ghost looked the rifle up and down and everything checked out even the weird inscription.  
"Okay the rifle is yours but what does the inscription mean, it's not like you're allergic to grass and you need constant reminding" Said Ghost as he moved his foot off of the rookies' chest and allowing the rookie to get up.  
"Actually Grass is a nickname my boyfriend gave me in collage back in Kiev a few years ago and it stuck so well I kept it when we got stuck here in the zone"  
"Wait boyfriend? And Stuck in the zone?"  
"Look I don't have the time to play 20 questions, now that I have my rifle back I'm going after those pricks before they get to far"  
"You go after them now and all you'll do is get cut down like a dog in front of their encampment. They go to one place only during the night where they have safety in numbers and roof over their heads. Plus my crew have a score to settle with Jaws and his crew so clean your rifle, have a bite to eat and get some rest. You'll need it because we move fast and hit hard and don't leave until we're the last ones standing"  
"What about ammo and meds?"  
"Ammo you'll get when we move out and Snap is our designated medic, but we all have the basics in combat first-aid"  
"Who's Snap?"  
"I thought twenty questions was over, now go do what I suggested and Ill collect before we head off" and with that Ghost went over to where Snap was staring at meat being spit roasted over an indoor campfire. Hell if it wasn't for the situation before he would probably be doing the same thing but he was still going to give Snap shit for it. Ghost sat down next to Snap and in haled loudly on purpose and said to Snap in a low level voice "Hmmmm can almost taste the human juices coming off this thing aye Snap"  
"Ahhhh fuck Ghost that shit isn't even funny but you know what I'm so damn hungry I'd slice a bit off of you and roast it"  
"Whoa Snap you seriously need to stop going with Uncle Yar here to Zombie haven, your mind is becoming one of them"  
"Well at least they get to eat on a regular basis, Christ Yar how much longer"  
"Not too much longer boys and the only reason I take him out there is because his aim needs work and Zeek is the only thing that isn't deadly on its own" Said Uncle Yar with a chuckle  
"You said that not too much longer ago and it's a work in progress I'm a combat medic not a sniper medic"  
"Yeah you don't say Snap, you couldn't hit the side of Skvadosk with Mini Gun mounted on a stationary BTR twenty feet away" Snarked Blood Hound as he sat next to his comrades .  
"And a jolly fuck you too Blood"  
"So how did the trade go Blood?"  
"Good Yielded 45000RU plus ammo and medical supplies which belong in your pack snap" A pack of supplies in a satchel with a red cross apron a white back ground encircled around it was tossed to Snap  
"So the plan for tomorrow Ghost?" Asked Snap after stuffing the med supplies in his rucksack  
"Well we go after Jaws so eat up, service your weapons and get plenty of rest because you're going to need it"  
"Damn Boss man you take down one and go straight after another. I love it"  
"Blood are you fucking nuts there is three of us and then there is a pack of Chechnya Vets carrying tier 2 mercenary equipment plus an amour clad psycho brandishing a PKP with what seems like an endless supply of ammo"  
"Yeah you're right Snap maybe I should bring a few extra rounds just in case?"  
"Fucking head case you really are"  
"It's hard not to be"  
"Ghost you know it's very rare for me to jump into your operations but it looks like you need an extra gun and badly" said Uncle Yar while taking the meat off of the spit  
"I know Yar I've already got a rookie but I think I need more veterans"  
"Consider myself and my assistant Spectre at your disposal"  
"Thank you Yar I appreciate it but I know better than anyone that nothing is free in the zone, what will I owe ya?"

"Not a damn thing Ghost I get the fucker who has dropped more brothers then we had graves for and since you dropped that demon in human skin Machete I get to drop Jaws"  
"Deal Yar now let's eat and let's get prepared for tomorrow"  
And with that being said Ghost and the others ate what could be their last meal and went about their preparations. And that was the end of day one of what would be told as the story of the Ghost of the Zone.

* * *

Hey guys this first chapter took me a little over a few months to write and I would appreciate it if you guys have any constructive criticism to send it as soon as possible but with that being said I guess I should explain a few things. I have mixed the original games with the MISERY mod for Call of Pripyat so you guys will see things such as "Zone Produced" and "Imported" next to items. This is just to help engage your imaginations, for example a zone produced bandage could be hunk of clothing with a stripe pattern where as a imported bandage is a proper bandage still in its plastic packaging. Or a zone produced AK could be covered in things like duct tape and be missing half its hand guard where as an imported AK could be one of the ones you see on interwebs. The last thing is that this is set in a time before Strelok gets to the zone but time does pass in the zone and everything will take its place in the timeline. (How ever I will not be placing an actual timeline simply so I can take this story for as long as I wish...yeah I know what I said (: )  
I am working on the second chapter I hope to get it out some time before the end of May if not in the early days of June. Until then guys good hunting.

-EvilElmo23


End file.
